<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You ever thought about kids? by Bitriol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068566">You ever thought about kids?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitriol/pseuds/Bitriol'>Bitriol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst, Gen, Homeless Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, i'm too soft for theo and that is all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitriol/pseuds/Bitriol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo finds himself in trouble after living in his car for six months. Scott, of course, is there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall &amp; Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken &amp; The Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You ever thought about kids?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic lmao I'm not sure it's any good but I tried my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was getting old. He’d gone to hell. Fought the Anuk-Ite and come out swinging. Dealt with the entire Pack either barely tolerating him or outright ignoring him for the past month. Theo Raeken had seen some awful shit, and while he hadn’t exactly been winning awards for benevolence, he thought he deserved a little slack. So why, God, was there </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone tapping on his truck window?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m leav-” The man’s sickly grin stopped him. It was past midnight; Theo could barely see anything except the flint of the man’s teeth under the streetlamp. The open maw was filled with rotted bone and blood and- there. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>shit shit shit shit shit shit shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the right hand corner of the man’s mouth was a single, rotted fang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott McCall was pretty sure he didn’t want kids, after the fucking day he had had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Stiles’ incessant need to hurl himself into danger (fun, considering the monster-of-the-week was an extremely dangerous Wendigo by the name of Erwin Drum.) Lydia was having premonitions again, Malia was reckless as ever, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was only rivaled by the king of impulse himself, Liam. While only one was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>beta, and none were his actual kids, Scott was ready to tear his hair out the way he had seen his mom do many, many times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was thinking of this as he jogged his usual route down Fourth Street and Third, past the storage units and the warehouses and the old industry of Beacon Hills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should</span>
  <em>
    <span> have kids, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’d probably be easier to handle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clang!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steel on steel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? It was past midnight.  The sound had come from the storage units a couple yards back. He turned and ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dramatics of this fucker was seriously starting to get old. Throwing a metal pike to graze the side of his ear and then bang against the steel of one of the containers was too much for Theo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just get it over with? You wanna eat, right?” He didn’t intend to make it easy for him. Theo launched himself over the car and onto the asphalt just feet from the man. (Werewolf? Kanima? He could see fangs but no claws and no glowing eyes.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s response was to rasp out a roar, his circular teeth coming in with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shhk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh. Wendigo. Fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo!” As Theo turned to the familiar voice, the Wendigo seized his moment. Theo saw it before he felt it; the teeth sinking into his shoulder as he tried to impale the bastard on his claws. It was a burn, and then a char, and then an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god shit i’m dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then a weight being lifted off of him. It was Scott McCall being a goddamn hero once again and flashing his eyes and leaning against his truck. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, did he get you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and some name he couldn’t place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. It was his own. That was his last thought before oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo woke up in a bed. Naturally, as he hadn’t slept in one in about six months, this was upsetting. He waited for the fuzz to lift from his eyes before he looked around and saw he was in Scott’s bedroom, shirtless, with clean white bandages at his right shoulder. It was hazy, the memory, but he was pretty sure Scott had saved him from being eaten. Kind of humiliating, if he thought about it. The Alpha himself was just walking into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good, you’re awake. Do you remember what happened?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than being attacked by budget Dracula? No. Care to tell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prickly as ever. Fine. “He was a Wendigo. Obviously, you found him before we did. Sit down, Theo, you’ll tear the stitches.” Theo had clearly been contemplating his escape from the McCall’s a little too boldly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. While it wasn’t exactly his style to be grateful, Theo was trying to be more appreciative of the pack (lest they send him back to Tara-hell.) “Thanks for the save, man. But I’ve got places to be.” He finished this with the old charming grin and tried to stand before finding, rather unpleasantly, that that was not a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why,” Scott said exasperatingly, “You almost got your arm taken off by a supernatural cannibal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll heal.” Tried to stand again. Definitely not ignoring Scott’s reprimanding look. Theo swears that man would be so good at raising children; he was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Besides, I left the truck on and it’s not exactly eco-friendly, so I’m just gonna go, and you have fun with the people-eating demons.” Another look. Damn. Hardball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, I didn’t bring you here just because you got bit,” Scott looked slightly embarrassed, “I really can’t let you live in your car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. So that was why- oh. No. Theo did not want his charity. Theo </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want his charity. He made that very clear to Scott.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not charity, it’s not letting another werewolf freeze to death because he won’t let anyone help him. You can’t live in your car. Besides, when was the last time you actually had a meal? When Deaton changed your bandages he asked whether you were on a diet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s embarrassing. So maybe Theo hadn’t eaten anything but Pop tarts (what? Cheap, sweet. Theo’s idea of a perfect meal) in the last two days, but it wasn’t like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Desperate was having less than ten dollars in your pocket. Theo had twelve, and like, <em>eight</em> quarters. “I’m good, Scott. Remember when I tried to kill you? Let’s not pretend we can be all buddy-buddy after that.” When all else fails, it helped to be a natural asshole so he could push people away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scott’s jaw tightened. “I remember. I also remember you saving my beta’s life. Come on, I made food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a small (quelled) protest from Theo, he ended up on the McCall’s old couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. Scott made soup. He would have laughed about it if he hadn’t actually been throbbing with hunger. And to be fair to his values - or lack thereof - it was good fucking soup. Chicken. He hadn’t had it since he was ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Scott had cleared the bowls after their silent meal, he fixed Theo with a look so very mom-like Theo almost remembered what having one felt like. “How long has this been going on? What happened to your house?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. Theo would’ve loved to have split just about then, and old Theo probably would have, but he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>manners</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. It sucked. “The Dread Doctors were paying for the house. Once they died, it got rented out.” Dodged the real question there skillfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve still got it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Or not. Hmm. How to make Scott not freak but not raise his heart rate in an obvious lie. Three months? Four? He didn’t think Scott would freak out over anything more than three months, right? Theo </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not need a lecture about the values of pack right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two months.” He felt Scott growl. Okay, too low. “Four?” Red eyes flashed. “Six.” Scott slightly jolted beside him, sensing the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo… why didn’t you say anything? You could have stayed with any one of us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he’d been patient. But Scott was so clearly wrong there that he was sick of it. “No, I couldn’t have. Malia and Lydia hate me. I’m pretty sure Stiles keeps mercury on him if I ever fuck up again. God knows I couldn’t ask Liam to do that for me. I’m not your pack, Scott. Never have been.” The last part was only a little choked out. And then-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Scott, buddy? What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugging you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I- I know. You want to tell me why?” Scott looked impossibly sad then, like he was looking at a kicked puppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” he pulled away then, leaving Theo only slightly starved for human contact, “You still don’t think you’re pack. I get it, Theo. You did some awful, selfish things.” Theo winced. “And maybe not all of us are willing to forgive you just yet. But you’re still pack, you know that, right? You fight with us and protect us and we do the same for you. That's a pack. So stay here. Just stay until you can find a place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he- no. Theo wasn’t actually considering saying yes, right? His head still screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t trust!</span>
  </em>
  <span> at most people. He woke up with nightmares most nights about betraying them, and the worst nightmares were instead about them betraying him. He didn’t deserve- Shit. Theo was so goddamn tired. Tired of trying not to try. It was criminal how easy Scott made him want to give in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ll stay. Thanks.” Scott sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the spare room ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Scott. You ever thought about having kids?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>